duolingofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Sobloku/drafts/links list draft
Интересные и полезные ссылки - черновик О том как пользоваться уроками * Подсказки в уроках, как ими пользоваться. /03.01.2014 Русский язык со стороны * A guide to the Russian word order - порядок слов в Русском языке * A Guide to Using ЭТО Сторонние разработки к проекту: на Гитхабе и т. п.; темы на Дуо * github.com/KartikTalwar/Duolingo - Unofficial Duolingo API Written in Python https://www.duolingo.com/comment/1337221 https://github.com/mattforni * 856duo app from user 856pm /http://ecbits.tk/856duo/ ** Coming Soon: 856Duo, an unofficial Duolingo App /22.12.2013 ** Duolingo API? /23.12.2013 ** Long-Term Suggestion: App Codebase Consolidation /23.12.2013 ** 856duo app, RIP? /11.05.2014 Вопросы об API и исходном коде Duolingo * Duolingo API? /23.12.2013 * API for external developers /13.01.2014 * Open Source and/or API? /09.04.2014 * General API for developers? /25.04.2013 kristinemc * Give us an API /24.10.2013 * API or Toolkit, please! Think Sourceforge meets Duolingo * A couple of suggestions for Duo developers * Translation API? /09.12.2012 Luis не прочитано * Let's open Duolingo's source code. * A Duolingo API for game developers to allow them to embed Duolingo lessons and translations as part of their games. * Is this going to help duolingo at all? Google makes its most powerful language parser open source * Cheer on the Language Developers! * Suggestion: Crowd-sourcing development of simple features of Duolingo (Without API) Переменные, методы, API * 2 переменные, отвечающие за количество опыта до следующего лвл: "level_left" и "to_next_level" /26.10.2014 Программисты, желающие развивать проект Дуолинго * Duolingo API? /23.12.2013 / https://github.com/mattforni https://github.com/akkatracker Многоязыковой интерфейс - пожелания / переключение интерфейса * * Would you guys like to see better support for learning from multiple source languages? /23.12.2016 * Why are courses tied up to screen language? /23.12.2016 * https://github.com/arekolek/DuolingoCourseSwitcher Quick language switching - userscript - update /22.12.2014 * To developers: Please put together all the courses shortcuts, disregarding the learning language /05.01.2017 * Вывод всех изучаемых языков в меню /30.04.2015 * [] Что делать после прохождения дерева? * Сколько уровней? /30.12.2015 * Прошел все упражнения, что дальше? /23.10.2014 * А я прошла все занятия по английскому языку! :) /05.03.2014 /TED Разряд переводчика / набор XP * https://www.duolingo.com/comment/5138780$comment_id=13379069 / 04.02.2016 / Вот еще что стоит добавить. На ваш разряд могут повлиять только голоса от пользователей с рангом выше чем у вас или равным. Допустим, у вас 5 разряд. И вам понаставили минусов пользователи с 4 разрядом. На вас они никак не повлияют, ровно как и плюсы. А вот если вас оценит пользователь с 5 разрядом или выше, то тогда эти голоса учтутся. * Пользователь https://www.duolingo.com/sanlee набрала 1 000 000 XP /01.10.2015 Инкубатор, создание и составление новых курсов * https://www.duolingo.com/comment/5138780$comment_id=17007055 /04.08.2016/ у Дуолинго есть особенность, что когда вы проходите урок впервые, вам даются только самые простые задания, а вот когда вы повторяете, то разнообразие заданий повышается, и иногда можно увидеть что-то и вполне интересное. То есть все эти задания есть одновременно в системе, но увидеть их все пользователь просто не может, как бы ему ни хотелось, потому что есть алгоритм выдачи заданий, на который никто из нас не влияет, включая модераторов. Иногда бывает обидно, что тратишь время на придумывание интересных предложений и т.п., а на деле пользователю будут показаны лишь картинки, пара заданий на перевод одного слова и на сборку предложения из слов. А интересные развёрнутые примеры показываются в единичных случаях. Запросы на языковые курсы Чешский * Čeština на Русском языке /22.01.2017 Списки навыков и полезных ссылок * Список EN навыков со списком изучаемых слов /02.03.2015 ** Список «Советов и заметок» (грамматических подсказок к навыкам) /15.03.2015 ** Список тем на форуме, которые могут вам пригодиться, если вы учите английский язык на Duolingo /18.06.2014 ** Самые популярные комментарии к предложениям английского курса /29.01.2016 * Список ES навыков со списком изучаемых слов /28.12.2016 * Список DE навыков со списком изучаемых слов /17.01.2016 ** Список «Советов и заметок» (грамматических подсказок к навыкам) /19.08.2015 ** Ресурсы для изучения немецкого языка /16.02.2016 * Список FR навыков со списком изучаемых слов /26.12.2016 Разное * обновляется ли прогресс/регресс занятий в профиле LinkedIn? /16.11.2015/ Категория:Подстатьи со списком тематических ссылок